User talk:HiddenRealm/Archive 1
Welcome to the Camp Half-Blood Role Play Wiki!!! Thank you for your edit to the Claiming:Camp/Luthren Marks page. As you are new here you start out at Entry Level, if you haven't done so already please visit the Getting Started page to learn how to get your character claimed, and what to do from there. As an entry level user, you are allowed one character spot. Once you have a character claimed, and have your page up, here are some useful places to start learning your way around the wiki. Forums List of Policies User Levels Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! BachLynn23 (talk) 00:33, January 24, 2014 (UTC) Hello Hello HiddenRealm!!Welcome to the wiki!:) I intend to live forever, so far so good...~GummyBear1234 Lol ty :3 can't wait till I'm claimed XD HiddenRealm (talk) 23:11, January 24, 2014 (UTC)HiddenRealm I remember when I felt like that! :) I intend to live forever, so far so good...~GummyBear1234 Lol well there weren't any real problems with my claim just some questions about the history (how he could have gotten the necklace even though I said it slide up to his feet, if his mother could see through the mist, even though it doesn't matter since she is dead and Luthren wouldn't have found out anyway, why a monster stopped to drink a mortals blood etc.) lol so I fixed those, and now I'm worried I have to wait for all the other unclaimed people to get check first again XD still exited though lol HiddenRealm (talk) 23:45, January 24, 2014 (UTC) Commenting on Claims I have seen your recent comment on the claim: Claiming:Camp/Jack Winters. Please refrain from commenting on claims since you do are neither a claim worker nor an official wikia helper, therefore you do not have the authorization to. Thank you for your understanding, Sorry I didn't know :/ I just wanted to help :/ should I delete my comment? HiddenRealm (talk) 17:04, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Re: Nah, it's fine. There's nothing wrong with your comment it's just you don't have permission and I commented on the weapon bit already. I appreciate your help, but once you get to Level 5 we can discuss the official wikia helper bit more. Oh and just something that would help, you should leave your reply on the other person's talkpage that way they will get a notice when you have and they can reply quicker. Re: Yea, perfect. Of course you can do that :3, just don't go copying other people's ideas for your own claim. Re: Sure, why not?:) Hm, want me to make one for you? If so, gimme the color gradients Re: Oh, sure! Please edit this: Template:Luthren. Alsoo, I think you're talking about the new template. You can't use that until you have bachy's permission. However, the one I set up for you is the one all can use Coding If you'll add me on Skype I can help you with coding. Slayingsamuel Re:Ghost Animals Hm, I have never heard of such cases o.o To be honest, I don't believe in animals having souls. However, there are animal guardian spirits and nymphs that now confuse me. To get a better answer, please contact Bachy. ^^" re ghost pet You'd just have to explain why the animal's ghost didn't move on, and why they are so attached to the character, and it'll still need to go through pet claiming re No clue, I've never dealt with someone wanting to become one after the character was already claimed, sorry re No clue sorry Kakuro Tsurii Hi dear! I replie don Kakuro's Paige, thanks! Heyoni (talk) 15:56, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Claim hi. umm.... for your brand new claim (forgot the name) you need the age of your character. like it's really important. so... go do that now. "When I say I hate you while I'm smiling, I don't mean it. But when I say I hate you while I'm glaring, you better run!"~LindsayF" Delay First and foremost, I'd like to apologize for having failed to have you "leveled up" last February 8th. I'm not sure how I missed the level up date, but again, I'm sorry for the delay. You are currently a Level Three user now, no longer a Level One User. Re: Same, and do you have skype cuz messaging on talk pages is such a pain >.<. Oh and posted. Re: "kevinmohawk" Don't ask XD Had this nickname for 8 years. These sigs you just use some coding to make. Level Five! Alright, so, first and foremost, congratulations on getting to Level Five! You've officially survived 5-6 weeks of newbness :D Now, since you're a level five, I'd like to ask if you participated in our Adopt a Newb program. By "participate", I mean were you "adopted" by any user here? If yes, kindly tell me who. Thanks! :) AaN Alright, so, first and foremost, again, congratulations on getting to Level Five! You've officially survived 5-6 weeks of newbness :D Now, since you're a level five, as well as a participant in our Adopt a Newb program, under the guidance of User:Kaneity, you receive the prize which the program offers to participating newbs-- an early power up. An early power up allows one (1) of your characters to skip the waiting period for the 3/6/9 month power (See cabin pages for 3/6/9 month powers). There's no need to rush and use it though, because once you use it, you can't reclaim the prize. You can hold onto it for a while and use it on a character you really want in the future. When/if you decide to use the prize, simply tell me so that I can note down that the prize has been used. :) 500+ Congratulations. You have gained the Bronze Soul for having reached 500 edits on the wiki. Thank you for contributing to the community. ��Wisdom comes from Wonder ~WoW Dear Hidden, I hope to the gods I did that right. If not tell me and I will fix it if I can. DemyxHearts9 (talk) 02:50, March 21, 2014 (UTC) Official Wikia Helper Congratulations on making throught he Admin Training Program :D! Although you did have some incorrect answers (*coughcough You know how many XD *coughcough*) on your claiming test >.<. I did go over them with you and you seem to understand what went wrong and what's the correct answer for those questions. Your enthusiasm was shown when you reached Level Five and I believe you're capable of this job. *clears throat and says it in a holy voice* I now pronounce you and this badge legally married (*coughcough* Official Wikia Helper *coughcough*) Don't let me down I can still revoke this if you do >.> Now go on Hidden and badgey and help the wikia! Reponse I accept your challenge. Dear Hidden, Can you please get on Chat so we can finish up Lilith and Zella. I want to get her into claim ASAP. But I can wait. Just please whenever you get a chance. Sincerely, Demyx DemyxHearts9 (talk) 16:15, April 13, 2014 (UTC) Re: Hmm well, since I don't exactly keep track of other admins and they're trainees, I guess I'll just need a confirmation from your mentor that you were able to go through the minimum weeks/time limit required in order for you to achieve a Phase One prize. Phase Two prizes are only given out if/when you actually attain the spot you were being trained for :) Oh I just reread the manual for the ATTP and saw that you'll need to show proof of your work/effort. (Kindly see here to confirm that you need to show proof. Please refer to "Rules for Participating", item number 4). Sorry for the inconvenience. :( Re: That's all the proof I need. Kindly choose 1 Phase One prize as well as one Phase Two prize. Just IM me back on which prizes you've chosen so I can note it down on the user/char list :) Re: I've noted down the prizes on your user/char list. If you could just update your slot in the admin team training program, that'd be great. Also, just so I'm sure, you're giving the early power up prize to Demyx? If that's the case, unless the user says so, I don't think you have much of a say on which char the power up can be used on, seeing as the char in question isn't shared (at least, as far as I know the char isn't shared >.<). I'll note down that you gave the prize away though. Omg >.< helllooooo hidden. XP so i saw your son of kakia claim and omfg le model u used was hot. XD can i dib him for a char im making? if you want, you can take a look of her history over here. oh 'dib' as in like... hrmm how should i explain this.... uh dib as in like put your char's status on like 'hold' so nobody can ask if their char can date him, but like he's still single until we rp them i guess. >.< (does that make sense to you lol?) so yeah.... but if he's into guys then i understand >.<" omg yay! :D XD now i cant wait for both of them to be claimed lol XP btw ill try my best to help u with ur claim as much as possible >.< but im not all that familiar with BC claims cause usually i work on camp claims XP Helper It's been a month and you've made very little/few "helpful" edits. Do you still plan on continuing being a wiki helper? If, by the 25th of May, you have failed to make enough edits, the status of "Official Wiki Helper" will be stripped from you. Should that happen, you'll need to retake the claimer test, if ever you still want to be a helper. Re: Because there is an improved powerset for the children of Hermes, you may need to fix the powerset that is on your character: Satoru Nakamura. The improved power set for the children of Hermes is on this template. Inactivity Will you be needing the officially less active status? It has been three weeks since you made your last edit and you are currently listed as an "active user" with no notice of your absence or you being on vacation. If, by June 15th, you do not make an edit or inform someone of your inactivity, you will have gone 25 days with no edit. With no notice of your inactivity, your characters will be archived and will no longer be able to be roleplayed. Re: Signature I know that >.< I usually edit on tab right now cuz my laptop just simply sucks (it can't edit) and I hate the way my tab does the cop-paste thing -.- I'll fix this problem once I can get to an internet station. Thanks for the offer to help and don't mean to be offensive but I can do it =D The problem with some people... is that they exist! ☽Mathemagician☾ Re: Just so you know, officially inactive is for users who known they will be inactive. Since you told me of your inactivity what I'd do is put you under officially inactive (preventing your characters from being archived for a longer period of time). That's unless you want me to place you under semi-active status. Meaning you may be active and then go completely inactive, and if you do go inactive then I will be able to place you under officially inactive. Trust me, I know what I'm doing XP Quest Pulled Re: Using Colleen Campbell instead of rei. That alright? Re: OMG! IKR! xDD Juno is my bae <3 xD